


Even friendships have some pain

by SailorYue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Injured Aziraphale, Let's be frank, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Prince of omens au, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Based one Whiteleyfoster's prince of omens au, post part 19/pre part 20, Aziraphale tries to keep a secret from Crowley and fails miserably.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 51





	Even friendships have some pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteleyFoster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prince of Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/532582) by Whiteleyfoster. 
  * Inspired by [Prince of Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/532588) by Whiteleyfoster. 

> This takes place after part 19 of the au, but before part 20. I had a dream about Crowley finding out about Aziraphale getting whipped, but before part 20 comes out. I just had to had to write it.

"You should probably just go, angel." Crowley took his hand away from under Aziraphale's.

The angel clutched the blanket around his shoulders tighter, trying to ignore the sting from his wounds. "Crowley, what is wrong?"

The demon shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just staying here. If you want to run, you can."

Crowley was tired. The meeting with Lord Beelzebub was most certainly not a fun one. He just wanted to get drunk and be done with the day.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale frowned. What had happened in the short time they had separated?

The demon gave a hard look, yellow eyes cold. He had grabbed the angel by the shoulder ready to escort him from the temple, causing Aziraphale to flinch away, shoulder's hunched. The small whimper did not go un-noticed. Crowley blinked in shock. Never had the angel flinched away from him. That's when he realized the entirety of the angel's demeanor.

"Angel, why are you wearing a blanket?"

Aziraphale looked away, not meeting the demon's gaze. "I... I was feeling a bit cold."

Crowley frowned, noting the angel's ears had turned bright pink, and he was chewing on his lip. The demon gently pulled the blanket off of his shoulders and saw what he was hiding. That's when he recalled what Aziraphale had said. 'Moses killed a man who was beating.... a slave.' So that was why he had called for him. He rubbed a hand over his face, letting out a non-committal "Ngk."

"Dammit angel." Aziraphale still refused to look at him, a sad look on his face. "Why haven't you healed it yet?"

"I told you. Heaven is watching Egypt too closely for me to use any miracles like that."

Crowley sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose "Come on, angel."

The demon indicated the angel to sit on a chair in the room. Aziraphale sat stiffly on the chair, holding his robe close to his body. He gathered a handful of spices. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew Beelzebub was in the village as well, he would have done more than a human-based method, but the last thing he needed to have done is get caught healing an angel. But he had hung around humans enough to know what spices and herbs did what for wounds and pain. He couldn't help but feel bad he couldn't have been there for his friend. He brought his supplies to where the angel had been perched on his chair.

"Take off your robe, angel." He moved behind Aziraphale, who obeyed with a deeper blush than earlier. "This might sting a little, but it will help prevent infection. Don't think you want to discorporate because those wankers not wanting you to use a frivolous miracle."

The angel flinched as Crowley had first cleaned them and then when the mixture first hit his wounds, but it didn't hurt as bad as receiving them for sure. It felt warm. Soothing. He began to relax, the pain beginning to fade. The demon worked in silence, cleaning and dressing each slash mark, wishing he had been there to kill the human who did that instead of Moses. Everything was a mess now wasn't it?

When he finished, Aziraphale fixed his robe, or at least tried to considering it was still torn. Crowley sighed, and handed the angel a chiffon cloth to hang off his shoulders. Much better than a blanket in this dry heat.

"Thank you, my dear boy." Aziraphale gave a small smile. The demon made another barely audible noise.

"What was this about Moses being put to death?" His yellow eyes met with the angels clear blue. In spite of everything, including Beelzebub lurking over his shoulder, he wasn't about to let a kid he watched grow up get hurt. Not if he could help it!


End file.
